vampireloversfandomcom-20200214-history
Series Vampires
'Vampire Diaries Vampires' '' The Vampire Diaries'' is a supernatural drama television series developed by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec, based on the book series of the same name written by L. J. Smith. The series premiered on The CW on September 10, 2009. The series takes place in Mystic Falls, Virginia, a fictional small town haunted by supernatural beings. The series narrative follows the protagonistElena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev) as she falls in love with vampire Stefan Salvatore (Paul Wesley) and is drawn into the supernatural world as a result. As the series progresses, Elena finds herself drawn to Stefan's brother Damon Salvatore (Ian Somerhalder) resulting in a love triangle. As the narrative develops in the course of the series, the focal point shifts on the mysterious past of the town involving Elena's malevolent doppelgänger Katerina Petrova. Ironically, Katerina was the love of both Damon and Stefan Salvatore many years ago. Her return, along with the family of Original Vampires, have all led to many plots against Elena and Mystic Falls. Elena Gilbert Nina Dobrev portrays Elena Gilbert, the main protagonist, whom the series follows as she falls in love with Stefan, and later she falls for his brother Damon Salvatore, creating a love triangle. This results in her being drawn into the supernatural world, with the show following her struggles in surviving supernatural events in the town. Dobrev also portrays Elena's doppelgänger Katherine Pierce, also known as Katerina Petrova, who was originally introduced as the main antagonist of the second season, but later became the secondary antagonist of the second season. Similar to her significant portion in Season Two, Katherine appears as a main character in the fifth season, playing a more sigificant role in the story arc, as opposed to her sporadic appearances in prior seasons. Dobrev has also played a third doppelgänger, Silas' true love known as Amara, whom he was seeking to find in the afterlife for thousands of years. Stefan Salvatore Paul Wesley portrays Stefan Salvatore, a good-hearted and affectionate vampire, and the complete opposite of his older brother, Damon Salvatore. Later in the series, Stefan reverts to his old ways as a Ripper to save Damon from a werewolf bite and his role becomes more antagonistic. He also portrays his revealed doppelgänger Silas, the world's first immortal being who's over 2,000 years old and the main antagonist of the fourth season and the secondary antagonist of the fifth season. Damon Salvatore Ian Somerhalder portrays Damon Salvatore, the malevolent vampire brother who initially served as the show's anti-hero. After his brother Stefan returns to his old ways, he becomes the more admired brother. Throughout this period he and Elena begin to develop a friendly relationship that eventually evolves into something more. They begin dating after the season 4 finale but break up in a recent episode. Caroline Forbes Candice Accola portrays Caroline Forbes,Elena's other best friend who was insecure and her occasional rival at first but becomes a vampire in the second season, making her more mature as a person. 'The Originals' A spin-off from The Vampire Diaries and set in New Orleans,The Originals centers on the Mikaelson siblings, otherwise known as the world's original vampires: Klaus (Joseph Morgan), Elijah (Daniel Gillies), and Rebekah (Claire Holt). It was revealed during the backdoor pilot, aired on April 25, 2013, that recurring werewolf character Hayley (Phoebe Tonkin) is pregnant with Klaus' child. Now Klaus must take down his protégé, Marcel (Charles Michael Davis), who is now in charge of New Orleans, in order to re-take his city, as he originally built New Orleans. But the Mikaelson siblings were forced to flee the city after being chased down by their father Mikael, while it was being constructed and Marcel took charge. Upon their return, Klaus has but one burning desire: to take down Marcel and reclaim New Orleans for himself. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus (Niklaus) is one of the original vampires along with his siblings Elijah and Rebekah. Unfortunately, they didn't share the same father. Towards the end of season two, it's revealed that Klaus is from another bloodline, a werewolf bloodline. Being born a hybrid, the best of both species and none of their weaknesses, the original witch cursed him to never realize his full potential keeping his werewolf side locked within him. Throughout the season, Klaus is mentioned as a boogeyman type of character with a vendetta to settle with Katherine. It turns out that in order for him to break the Sun and Moon curse, Klaus needed a Petrova doppelganger. Katherine learned this and turned before he had the chance to kill her. When he finds out there's another doppelganger, Elena, Klaus makes his way to Mystic Falls to claim her.. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah Mikaelson is an Original Vampire who was born to Mikael and Esther in the 10th century. Elijah has six siblings, a deceased unnamed older brother, three younger brothers whom are now deceased (Finn, Kol, Henrik) and a younger sister named Rebekah. He also has a younger half-brother named Niklaus. Elijah is currently the eldest Original alive and the oldest immortal being in the world, now that Silas, Amara and Mikael are all deceased. Elijah is also the most powerful being, second only to his half-brother, Niklaus and this is only due to Klaus being a Hybrid. He was one of the major antagonists of Season Two. He was also a recurring character in Season Two, Season Three and Season Four. Elijah is one of the Five leads in The Originals. Elijah is now living in New Orleans in the French Quarter with Niklaus, Rebekah and Hayley first at The Mikaelson Mansion then they moved into the Abattoir. Elijah has currently taken control of the New Orleans vampires in his brother's absence. Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah Mikaelson is a free-spirited Original Vampire. She has been a recurring character in Season Three and Season Four. Rebekah was the romantic interest of Stefan Salvatore in the 1920's, daughter of Mikael and Esther and also the only sister of an unnamed deceased brother, Elijah, Finn, Kol and Henrik. She is also the only half-sister of Niklaus. After the death of Henrik, she became the youngest sibling in the family. She used to live in Mystic Falls and had her own house. She now lives in New Orleans with Elijah and Klaus.